The Outsider
by MythicWriter227
Summary: Original character, Noel, who gets sucked into the World of Warcraft's Lich King expansion pack on. Noel struggles through the expansions to return home, but will she want to leave IF she has the chance? Rated T- for violence.
1. The Outsider: A Fateful Meeting (Chap 1)

**Hello all who are reading this, I am an aspiring writer who's writing FanFic for World of Warcraft. Now before you start reading, I wanted to make it clear from the beginning that there are multiple sections in this story. Each section is based on the expansion packs. (From Lich King on). I TOOK A LOT OF LIBERTY WHEN WRITING THIS and THIS FIRST SECTION IS LESS EXCITING THAN THE OTHER SECTIONS. Please, leave comments (preferably not hateful) and point out flaws in my story. I am a HUGE lore junky and I ****_HATE_**** screwing it up! Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>I turned on my computer and watched the older screen buzz to life. There was a new game that I had to play! Well, it was not new, but it was interesting. It was called World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. It was the first mass multiplayer online, or MMO, game that I had ever played that had dragons and other creatures that my character could ride. Needless to say, when I finally logged onto the server I was pumped and ready to create my characters! It was clear that I was going to be on the Horde side, not only had my Dad joined their team, but also their characters were much cooler looking. He had made an undead priest named Malfont so in turn I created an undead warrior named Sinewa.<p>

Over the course of many months I leveled Sinewa till she was level 78. At that time I had just begun my Wyrmrest missions, essentially where I go work for the Dragons. I happened to look away from my computer for just a minute when there was a flash of light. Oh NO, somehow I broke the computer! I was not able to see what was going on. The only thing I could see was light that consumed me. Blinking the light away, I found myself in a cold and dark place.

Unsure of where I was and what was going on, I called out. "Hello? W-What's going on? Where am I?"

"Zuriogos, I thought you said the spell would bring a strong fighter to use for ransom?" someone said in the dark.

"I said it would bring someone important. I never said how we would know the person would be important."

"What's going on?" I cried out in fear.

There was a low growl when a pair of bright orange eyes locked on mine. Out from the shadows strode out an Azure Drake decked out in enchanted and gemmed iron armor . It appeared to be huge compared to me, but I knew from game experience that this was a short drake. A squeak escaped my lips as another came into view.

"You, human, have been transported from your home, in whatever realm you have come from, to our precious realm of magic. Consider this an honor that we are allowing you to live long enough for the goals of the Blue Aspect, Malygos , to be fulfilled!" one of the drakes cackled madly.

I almost stopped breathing when the drake mentioned Malygos. Malygos: the insane dragon aspect that is currently trying to eradicate the other dragon aspects. Wait, could I really in the game? How is that even possible? This has to be a nightmare. I must have fallen asleep when playing the game.

"How could I be important?" I finally managed to say, "I'm just a regular human!"

"Apparently you're not as normal as you thought. My magic would not have brought you here if you were just average," said the other drake.

The drakes began to move toward me. Instinctively, I stepped back and then began to run away. Lizards, of all things, giant flying lizards are going to end up killing me! Man this is so NOT cool! I looked behind me only to see the large creatures catching up. Suddenly, one of them opened their mouth and shot magic from it! WHAT! They are giant, blue, talking lizards that shoot MAGIC from their mouths? WHAT THE HECK MAN, I JUST CAN'T WIN! When I was not paying attention I slammed into something and it made me fall backward. Looking up I saw it was two more drakes, but they were different than the blue ones. One was a bronze color and the other was albino. Beside of the drakes were two undead : one male priest and a female warrior. Malfont? Sinewa? Within moments, Sinewa and the two drakes charged into battle against the azure drakes. During this battle, I felt myself be picked up and placed onto my feet by the dead priest.

"Move an inch from this spot and I swear I will use my magic to beat you almost to death," he threatened.

"Yes, sir!" I squeaked.

Not daring to move, I continued to watch the battle that was raging. By now the azure drakes were backing down, especially since Sinewa was a raging warrior whose only concern was keeping her and her teammates alive. Of course, I was grossed out by all of the dragon blood that was beginning to cover the floor. After a few more moments of intense blade swinging and dragon fire, ice and magic being shot in different directions, the azure drakes eventually were slain. The now clearly tired Azerothians turned their attention to me.

"Who in Azeroth are you, Alliance worm," growled Sinewa as she held her blade to my throat.

"Woah, easy there! I'm just a kid, my name is-"

"I will not take it easy till I know why the azure dragons summoned you!" hissed the warrior.

"Enough, Ambassador, the girl appears to be of little threat," the albino dragon quietly spoke, "Come with us little one."

"Uh… Okay."

The drake motioned for me to get onto her back. Not sure what else I could do, I climbed on and soon found myself in the chilly Northrend air. When the frigid air hit my skin, I gasped and began to shiver. Have I been forcing Sinewa to live and fight in such cold weather? Looking around I noticed that area had many Jormungar, large hostile worm-like creatures that had blue fur growing out of the sides of their bodies, slithering through the snow below us. There were also Tundra Mammoths roaming the area. I continued to study the area below when a piercing roar grabbed my attention. Snapping my head toward the sound, I saw that there were blue drakes flying around the Wyrmrest Temple attempting to block people from entering or exiting the upper part of the structure.

My eyes moved from the massive lizards down to the actual building. It was a grand tower that stood high above the surrounding mountains. The building could be seen from miles away due to its sheer size. It looked to be a stone-like structure with bronze or gold detailing it. Ice and snow clung to the tower making it appear cold and inhospitable! I could only imagine that the structure was freezing and that going inside would be like walking into a freezer. However, the drakes made no change in course.

Curious, I looked over to the bronze drake and the Horde members riding on his back. Sinewa and Malfont appeared to be talking to one another about something, but I had a good idea what it was about when they looked over at me. I gave them a nervous smile and watched as they looked at me with confusion and disdain. Humans and undead never really got along… I mean the undead do want to kill more humans so there will be more of them… Hmm… That means that a human has never smiled at them. Well, when you are their enemy that is kinda what's expected.

Returning my gaze to the tower, I watched us land. The others dismounted the drake so I followed their manner. I noticed that we were now in front of the Wyrmrest Accord. Oh no… Oh this isn't good! This is where the Dragon Queen and the other aspects' ambassadors meet! Taking a deep breath in attempt to calm myself, I watched as the two undead talked with Alexstraza, the Dragon Queen . She seemed quite concerned about something and then looked at me. Instantly, I tensed up. Alexstraza smiled and motioned for me to come closer. I felt the albino drake gently pushed me forward. Nearing the queen, I found myself trembling.

"Don't be so nervous young one, all is well," said the queen kindly, "I just have some questions for you."

"Y-Yes Ma'am?" I stuttered.

The red dragon queen smiled, "Where are you from child?"

"I-I'm not from this world."

"What do you mean?"

"I live in a… a separate realm. I think that's how I explain it."

"What is your world called?"

"Earth?"

"You sound unsure."

"I've never had to explain something like this before."

"I see," said the woman, "tell me your name."

"I am Noel."

Another kind smile crossed her face, "Lovely name."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to know where you are?"

"I kinda already know."

"Oh?"

"We're at the Wyrmrest Temple. This is where the aspect ambassadors and the dragon queen meet. You're Alexstraza the Life Bringer and the Dragon Queen. You are the leader of the Wyrmrest Accord."

She was surprised, "You are correct."

The other dragon ambassadors began to talk to one another. Their whispers made me nervous, but I knew I needed to stay calm.

"Can I please go home?" I asked the leader of the Accord.

"I would love to allow that, but my magic cannot do something like that. Only Malygos and his flight has that type of magic that could send you back," she said sadly, "For now child, you will remain here. Do not be afraid, young one; I will have someone to look after you while we decide how to handle this situation."

Not really sure how to react, I nodded.

"Crystinia," Alexstraza called.

The albino drake from earlier stepped forward, "Yes, Life Bringer?"

"Take Noel with you until I can straighten things out for her. This is a very complex situation that I must handle with care."

"Yes."

The albino drake motioned for me to follow her. While walking to her, I looked at Sinewa. She appeared intrigued by me, but I lowered my gaze and continued walking to the drake. Crystinia leapt off of the balcony and flapped her powerful wings until she caught an up draft that allowed her to soar in the sky.

"So human, what is like in your world?"

"Umm… Well, where I live it is much warmer. I think I'm going to freeze to death out here if I don't get some thicker clothes," I said realizing that I was in my thin pink monkey nightgown, "Anyway, we don't have buildings as large as the one we were just at unless we visit the city."

"Interesting, what do you do in your world?"

"I'm a student, but I spend most of my time drawing or writing," I stated, "What about you?"

The drake turned her head slightly to look at me, "I'm the only older albino drake . My duty is to care for the young white hatchlings and try to regrow the white dragon flight."

"What happened to your flight?"

"We were decimated by the blue dragon flight and forced to hide our nesting location somewhere that they wouldn't think."

I tilted my head to the side as I listened. She returned her attention back to her flight path. Doing the same, I noticed that we were heading toward Azjol Nerub and the IceMist Village, an underground area in which the undead nerubians lived. They were a terrifying spider humanoid that roamed the depths of the ice.

"Crystinia, why are we heading to Azjol Nerub and the IceMist Village?" I asked.

"No worries nestling, this is the way we head to our new nesting grounds."

Within a short time we passed the village and began to near the mountains. At first I thought she was going to fly above them, but she made no attempt to. I began to get nervous, yet something grabbed my attention before I could voice my concern. It was strange and I was unsure of it, but I could feel something strong coming from the mountains.

"This may sound crazy, but I think… Well… Never mind it's nuts," I sighed.

"Go ahead, I doubt it will be as crazy as you think."

"I feel like there is something strong coming from the mountains we're heading towards. It's strong, like there is some sorta force radiating from it. Like I said its-," I began as I was interrupted.

Hovering in mid-air she continued, "What, you can sense it? Human, that's strange! Only dragons are able to sense such magic… Alexstraza said that there was a strong magical displacement when they brought you into our world. It was suggested that the blue dragon flight was trying to bring someone powerful. How we are not sure."

I began to laugh, "Me, magical? In my world magic doesn't even exist! Anyway I'm the most average, plain, and boring person in my whole county."

"Hmm, perhaps…" Crystinia trailed off.

She resumed flying and I watched as we went through the mountain. It had been a magical barrier that hid a cave from being detected on the outside. I was in awe of the cave. Usually a cave was a dark and cold place that would frighten the less adventurous types, but this cave was radically different . Glowing crystals grew out from the sides of the walls and the inside of the crystals swirled with some sort of liquid or material. Perhaps it was magic. As we continued to fly, I noticed that the water was glowing a bright blue green color brightening up the cave. Hatchlings and young white drakes scurried and played in the cave. Other drakes lifted their head and watched as we flew in.

"Wow," I gasped.

Crystinia chuckled, "Yes, this is quite marvelous isn't it. It's naturally this way. We were given this cave by the Dragon Queen since our hatchlings play with the crystals' magic and enjoy creating gems. Also, you will be staying in my nest that way you will not be stepped on by the other drakes."


	2. The Outsider: A Fateful Meeting (Chap 2)

I resided in the Crystal Cave for many days, perhaps even weeks. The hatchlings and drakes grew fond of me quickly. They had never seen a creature like me before. It was obvious they did not go outside of the cave much. Young drakes would show off by manipulating the magic in the crystals in order to make illusions of animals, though the drakes had little knowledge on what the animals actually were. With my knowledge on the creatures that they summoned, I was soon explaining what the creatures were and telling stories about what they did. I was in the middle of telling a story to the hatchlings when Crystinia interrupted me.

"Child you are needed."

Heeding her call, I came and saw that Sinewa was with her.

"Hello!" I smiled.

"Hi," she said with her raspy voice.

Crystinia began to explain, "So, you're going to go with Sinewa and meet the Warchief, he's interested in your arrival."

I nodded and followed Sinewa as she left. She was a quiet undead, that no surprise since I had made her that way. We mounted her bronze drake and flew out of the area. Looking at the bronze drake I wondered if all drakes could speak. It looked back, to check on us I guessed, and noticed me looking at him.

"Is something wrong Noel?" he spoke.

"No, I was just wondering if all drakes could speak."

"Yes, we are all able to speak."

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Tempredormu."

"Do all dragons have long names?"

"Compared to your human names yes. The reason our names seem so long is because we have a suffix at the end of our name that allows us to identify which flight we are a part of if we take a mortals appearance."

"Do you mean like the suffix –dormu?"

"Indeed, you are quick to catch on. I suppose since I'm introducing myself, you should as well Sin," he said referring to Sinewa.

"I'm Assistant Professor Sinewa."

I interrupted her, "Of Orgrimmar, Silvermoon, the Undercity, Thunderbluff, and Sen'jin. You are a revered warrior who fights valiantly against the Lich King's forces and aids the dragons when they need you."

"How do you know that?" she asked shocked.

"Umm… It's sorta hard to explain. It's because of where I was born, I suppose is the best way I can put it."

The answer was not satisfying to her, I could tell from the awkward silence, but she made no attempt to keep trying to find out. I watched us land on a blimp that had just departed from Warsong Hold. Waiting patiently, I looked at the blimp and its occupants. There were a few goblins that looked at me. Some were shocked and others looked like they were about to beat me to death. Thankfully, we were off of the blimp in an hour. _I don't think I've ever been more excited to leave a vehicle._

Sinewa dismounted Tempredormu and began walking down Orgrimmar without me. Quickly doing the same, I ran to catch up. Looking behind me, I watched the drake return to the blimp and begin his journey back to Northrend. Refocusing myself, I remembered that being in Orgrimmar was the most dangerous place for me to be since I was human.

"Sinewa, is this really a good idea to be strolling through the Horde Capital city since I'm a human?"

"No one will touch you. If anyone makes a move, I have been told to gut them like a fish."

"That's pleasant," I sighed.

At first no one really noticed me, but it was not long before an Orc from the crowd shouted unpleasant things at me. Sinewa grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to her. _Perhaps she's showing that I'm a prisoner? Nah, she would have a sword at my back if she wanted to show her dominance. Maybe she's showing that she will protect me from the other people. That doesn't really seem to be right either._ A Blood Elf hunter walked up to Sinewa._ What's going to happen now?_

"Hiya Sin, I see that you brought the human with you. People's blades are getting pretty blood hunger, if you catch my drift. I suggest you hurry and take her to Thrall."

"Alright, thank you Farra Jenkins."

Sinewa tugged me down the path and into the area where the warchief was. Thrall was a normal orc with black hair and green skin. However, I knew from playing the game he was one who wanted peace and left his anger toward the Alliance, especially humans, behind. He stood with his gold and black armor donned.

"Throm-Ka Noel, welcome to Orgrimmar." The leader greeted.

"Thank you for welcoming me, Warchief Thrall."

He nodded and I noticed Sinewa leave me standing there and walk to the warchief. She quietly talked to him, but it was far too quiet for me to make out. It was then that I noticed a red orc standing off to the side. _Garrosh Hellscream, the leader of the Outland orcs. He looks less than thrilled to see me._ His blood red eyes studied me closely. Meekly smiling, I watch him. The orc huffed and looked away. Like most orcs, it was clear he was disgusted by my presence in capital. Thrall ndded and returned his attention to me.

"It seems you may know more about our world than I originally suspected. If you don't mind, I would like to ask how."

"I suppose the best way to explain it where I am from we are… Hmm… Able to peer into other worlds. I'm not the only one that is able. We tend to peer into other worlds when we have free time. It's always interesting to see what other worlds are like."

"I see," he said sizing me up.

"Err… Is something wrong?"

He waved his has as if sweeping my concern away, "No, I've just noticed that you're not nervous."

"Oh," I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

Thoughts ran through my brain. _Of course I'm not nervous, you're like the nicest orc and the best leader that the Horde will probably ever have. However, he has a point… Thank goodness I'm at least clothed in this cloth armor. It'd be more awkward if I was still in my pajamas._

"How much do you know of the Alliance? I will not be asking you to divulge information."

"Not much really, I didn't really find them interesting."

"Hah," laughed Garrosh, "that's because they are a weak worms beneath our boots!"

"Garrosh, you know that anger is only going to lead our people do destruction," Thrall calmly rebuked.

The scolded orc made no attempt to defend himself. After reading much about him, I already knew that if he were to change it would have to be by a divine beam of light shooting through and breaking through that cold, blood covered stone heart of his. _If Thrall ever leaves, we'll be left with this jerk. I seriously doubt that Blizzard would ever remove Thrall from his position. Realistically, Garrosh couldn't handle the Horde. He's all war and Thrall is all about putting the past behind us for the good of the people._

Directing his attention back to me, Thrall stated, "That's a surprise. I would've thought that humans would tend to learn more about humans."

"Not in my case. Many people my age do tend to watch the Alliance, but since my Dad and I… Hmm… Peer into this world, we tend to watch the Horde more. We have certain members of the Horde that we pay attention to."

"And?"

"This sounds kinda stalker-like, but I actually watch Sinewa. She's been my favorite for a while."

Sinewa raised an eyebrow at me and I let out a half nervous and half embarrassed laugh. Thrall looked over to Sinewa and began to quietly talk to her.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, "She's _HUMAN_!"

He continued to talk to her and I could hear a drawn out sigh come from Sin, "If that's what you want sir."

"Then it's settled," he began, "In good conscious, I cannot allow you to go to the Alliance that you know so little about. If this becomes an issue I will… Find a way to discuss your presence in the Horde. Sinewa will guard you when you enter a Horde city, though I do suggest you wear a Horde Insignia somewhere on you."

I was shocked! Thrall was allowing me to be a part of the Horde?

"Won't this cause distress among the other Horde members? I'm a human."

"I'll see to it that the other leaders know about your presence and will not harm you."

"T-Thank you!"

"Come Noel, we must be heading back to Northrend now."

Once again, Sinewa had me follow her through Orgrimmar. We took the blimp to the Northrend, but as we entered the Borean Tundra it was clear that she had something in mind. She pulled out a small wooden whistle and blew on it. A Celestial Steed made its way toward us, landing ever so gently on the deck. Its glowing eyes were white while its transparent blue body showed an internal constellation; essentially it was the steed's skeleton.

"This is Cela," Sinewa spoke calmly, "Since you are now under my protection, you will need a mount that will be able to keep up with me."

I was still in too much awe to realize that she had slipped Cela's whistle into my hand.

"Take good care of her; she is quite an interesting creature."

"Yes, thank you, I will do my best!"

"Mount up, we need to see exactly what class you are going to be," she said mounting her Armored Blue Windrider and soaring off.

"W-Wait for me!" I cried out trying to mount the horse.

Cela patiently waited for me to mount and, once I had, quickly tried to catch up. Sinewa was waiting on the ground that was vacant of enemies. It appeared that we were supposed to land. When I dismounted she drew her swords.

"Now… In order to determine your class we must see how well you fight."

Worried I asked, "Woah, woah, isn't that like dangerous?"

"It is if you're not prepared."

She leapt forward and swung at me. I yelped and began to run away as I had nearly been hit. The warrior let out a cackle as she chased me around the area.

"You can't hope to defeat me by running!" she shouted.

"I don't need to fight you all I have to do is keep running!"

"You can't run forever."

"I sure can try!"

Sinewa was right; I was already tired from running around like a moron. Panting, I turned around and faced her. This time she charged at me, but once again I managed to dodge the attack. No matter how many times she swung at me I managed to dodge. Eventually, I began to run away again. This time I ran to the steed and shot up into the air where the warrior could not get to me unless she wanted to try and do flight combat.

"Are you really so cowardly that you will fly?" she yelled to me.

"No, I just don't know how to fight or even own a weapon."

She shook her head and motioned for me to come down. I kept Cela high in the air until Sinewa sheathed her swords.

"Well, I did eliminate some classes that you could have been in during our practice."

"Practice? You just chased me around swinging your swords at me."

She smiled, "Of course. Anyway, you're certainly _not_ a warrior or paladin. They're bold and charge head long into battle. You're too afraid. I doubt that you'd be a rogue, though I'll admit you're able to dodge like one."

I was not sure if I should be happy or insulted. _Well, duh! Of course I was afraid. There's a zombie lady chasing me while swinging swords and yelling at me. I mean that really creepy!_ I simply nodded to the warrior and waited.

"For now human, we will rest. Training will continue tomorrow."

_That's just peachy keen…_


	3. The Outsider: A Fateful Meeting (Chap 3)

Sinewa continued to train me, but it always ended with me either running away or crying. She would either walk away laughing or annoyed by my weakness and I would silently curse her harsh training methods.

"Come on outsider, try to defend yourself. Chasing you isn't that entertaining," she yelled as I ran away again.

"No, you're going to stab me!"

"Just a little bit."

While running I tripped over a rock and slammed face first into the ground. Flipping onto my back, I watched as the warrior blocked out the sun. She raised her swords as if about to kill me. Instinctively, I screamed and forced my body to tackle her. Yet, as I did, I watched her fly backward. There was some sorta of energy that had smashed into Sinewa. Once again, I lost my footing, not because I stumbled, but because my strength was gone.

"Alright," Sin cheered, "It looks like we've finally made a break through!"

I looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You actually attempted to protect yourself! I'm not really sure how you managed to knock me down, but I'm impressed! Perhaps I underestimated you."

"It's nice to know I'm not completely beyond hope."

She laughed, "Apparently not."

I noticed the sound of beating wings, turning to the sound; I saw Crystinia and Tempredormu heading toward us.

Waving, I shouted, "Hi there!"

The two drakes landed, but their faces revealed that they were worried. Crystinia walked over to me and Tempredormu went to Sinewa. Tempredormu began to talk with Sinewa and I watched as she mounted her windrider and fly off with the bronze drake.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"I'll explain when we get to the Crystal Cave, but right now blue drakes have been spotted in the area."

Once I had mounted, she bounded out of the area and eventually jumped off of the ground. Crystinia was tense and kept looking from side to side to see if the drakes had found us. Luckily, the enemy drakes had not seen us. When she landed back in the Crystal Cave she relaxed and walked back to her nest with me still on her back. Waiting till I was off of her back, she sat on her haunches and let out a long sigh.

"Oh nestling," she began, "Forgive me for how I've been acting. I've a deep fear of the blue dragon flight; perhaps even more than of the Lich King."

"It's alright Cry, but where did Sin and Temp go?"

She smiled wearily at the nicknames I had given them, "Today, while Tempredormu and a red dragon were scouting IceCrown, they noticed that the Lich King's forces had massed for an invasion. The Life Bringer decided that it would be best for Sinewa and Tempredormu to report to the Argent Crusade in order to thin the enemies' numbers. If only there were more champions to fight not only Arthas, but also Malygos. Right now, half our champions are fighting Malygos and the other half the Lich."

"How does one become a champion?"

The older drake repositioned herself, "Well, regular champions are just ones who fight for the dragons. This is the lower tier of being a champion. The next tier would be a champion for a particular flight. Usually, this privilege is given to the ambassadors of the flights. The last rank would be the champion of an aspect."

"Crystinia," said a male drake that approached us, "there's been an issue at Wyrmrest Temple, something about the blue flight. You best head over and find out what's going on."

"Alright Albidorun, protect the cave with all of your strength while I'm away."

"As always."

The two drakes left me sitting in the nest. Bored, I stood up and walked over to the glowing water and drank some. This water was rich with magic and tasted like sweet strawberries and kiwis. Looking in the water, I saw my reflection. I was leaner, but did not seem to be much different than when I had arrived just a few months ago. The hatchlings behind the crystals began to giggle, ran out, and one slid into me.

"Whoopsies," giggled the one called Jemorun, "Sawie human-tingy."

I laughed, the small male hatchling was adorable, "It's alright."

It was clear that he had recently been hatched because he was much smaller than the other hatchlings and his vocabulary was not as mature as the others. I noticed that his eyes were a bright green color, which was odd for a white drake. _That's right; I forgot that the majority white dragons don't actually come from white dragons. The white dragons come from the other flights and when they hatch if they don't match the flights scale color they send them to another flight or kick them out of their flight. Crystinia said that I could tell what flight they had been born into by looking at their eyes. The red flight had yellow-orange eyes, blue flight had blue, purple, or orange, black flight had crimson and orange eyes, bronze had regular yellow or green eyes, and the green flight had light or dark green._

"Wanna pway wit me?" he asked rolling over and putting his head on his paws like a cat.

He was too adorable to resist, "Sure!"

For the next hour I ran around the cave playing tag with him and the other hatchlings.

"DRAGON PILE!" yelled one of the hatchlings.

Suddenly, I was knocked over by a pile of adorable and chubby white baby dragons. Our laughter filled the cave.

"Oh no, I've been defeated by a legion of fearsome hatchlings. Why cruel world?" I said playing along.

"That's right we're tough!" bounced on an unusually chubby baby dragon.

The drakes looked away from their work and began to laugh. It was understood that these baby dragons wanted to impress their companions by acting tough even though it rarely worked.

"Good work little ones," Crystinia chuckled while making her way toward us, "another _devious_ villain taken down due to your _valiant_ efforts. Now I need to take this villain into custody."

The hatchlings squealed with joy as they let me up. I gently rubbed the backs of a few and watched them bound off to another game. Turning my attention to Cry, I saw that she was still laughing.

"It's good to see that the hatchlings enjoy your presence."

"Yes, I do like them. They're quite fun to be around."

The older drake motioned for me to follow her back to our nest. Obeying, I found myself nestled into the warm bedding.

"I've been told that you may have been using magic," she said when she was comfortable.

"Really?"

"Yes, Tempredormu mentioned that Sinewa had been telling him about your training. Supposedly, you knocked her backward with some sort of energy while you tried to tackle her. I could only guess that you were using magic."

"But magic doesn't exist in my world."

"Try to remember that you've entered a new world. This magic that was done to summon you, by no means was simple and easy to replicate. Here in Azeroth, magic doesn't simply make mistakes. You were brought here because there's something about you that connects you to our world. I can only imagine that this is also true for your fellow companions in your realm."

I pondered the idea. _Perhaps she's right. Sin's already said that I'm not a melee based fighter. It couldn't help to try._

"Is there any way for me to try? I don't have a good way to protect myself," I asked.

"Actually, I was about to offer you that option. You see these crystals," she said pointing to the wall, "Dragons can easily manipulate the magic in them, like you've seen with the younglings. You've already proven that you can sense strong, but well hidden magic. I'll teach you how to harness this magic and use it at your will."

She began to explain that I needed to relax and focus on the crystals. It was supposedly like seeing what I wanted to happen in my head. _Geez, it's just like the green lantern._ I pictured a sliver of magic coming out of the crystal like the other drakes had done. At first nothing happened, but after a few moments there were sparks that popped out from the crystal. However, I felt myself be drained of my energy quickly.

"So you're able to manipulate magic," Cry quietly whispered in awe, "You're truly strong to use these dragon crystals."

"Umm… I didn't really use them. The magic should have come out gracefully like I was trying to picture, not flashed like fireworks."

"The sheer fact you could make sparks is surprising! Continue to practice and I can only imagine that you'll wield magic like the blue flight."  
>"Magic makes me tired."<p>

"Yes magic tends to deplete the users magic if they're not used to using it. Hmm," she pondered, "I'll make you a deal. If you continue to practice with the crystals I'll see what I can do to make magic easier for you to use."

Smiling, I nodded to the drake, "Sounds like a plan!"


	4. The Outsider: A Fateful Meeting (Chap 4)

When I awoke, I noticed that Cry had already left for her routine patrol and the drakes were beginning their typical chores. The chores in the cave were not something a human could help with so I was unable to assist them. The whelplings were still tucked in their nests and would probably be peacefully asleep for a few more hours. With nothing else to do, I began training with the crystals.

Focusing like I had before, I caused the crystal to once again spark. No, come on! The sparks continued to flash around until my energy was depleted. Lying on my back once I had finished, I waited till for my energy to come back. Each time I had to wait, it seemed like I was beginning to regain my energy quicker.

"Hey, hey, human-tingy," called Jemorun, "Wanna come pway wit me and da odders?"

"Yes, that sounds fun!"

The hatchling let out a squeak and bounded to the entrance of the cave. Following close behind, I noticed that they were jumping outside. Uh-oh, they're going to get in trouble. I better stop them before the other drakes find out. As I reached them I noticed that the younglings were beginning to glide down the mountain side. Cry is going to be ANGERY!

"Hey wait a minute, you can't be out here!" I shouted just as Jemorun was about to fly down.

"But, but, we wanna expwore!" Jemorun said tearing up.

"Ya!" Pouted another.

Trying to get them to listen, I said, "I understand, but you're still very young and can't defend yourself like the other drakes. You'll be able to go out eventually."

The hatchlings that did not head to the bottom of the mountain stood their ground.

Sighing, I used the only threat I knew that would work, "Don't make me tell Crystinia that you're outside of the cave! You know she wouldn't allow it and she would be very mad."

The whelplings looked at one another and darted back inside of the cave. Now it was time for me to bring back the others. Hopping down the cliff ledges, I managed to make my way to the bottom.

"You made it!" giggled a female hatchling.

"Guys you can't be out here," I huffed trying to catch my breath, "you know that. Crystinia and the other drakes would be terrified if they knew you were out here!"

"Oh well, we're big and strong!" said a rolly-polly baby dragon.

"Please, it's dangerous out here. If the blue fl…" I was interrupted by a roar.

To my dismay, the roar had come from an azure drake. It opened its mouth and let out a magic blast the nearly struck a hatchling. There was not much time to think, but I knew that the baby dragons were to only way that the white flight could eventually be restored. Remembering Cela's wooden whistle, I blew on it.

"Little ones come to me quickly!"

The young dragons ran to my side and squeaked in fear. Just in the nick of time, Cela flew in above the azure drake and hit it with her celestial hooves causing the creature to slam into the frozen ground behind us. Moving almost in a blur, I placed the white dragons onto her back. To my dismay there was not enough room for me; the six fat baby dragons were clinging onto the saddle for dear life not leaving any room for me. Knowing that they needed to be protected I whispered to her where they needed to go and quietly asked for her to return as soon as she could. Neighing, she soared off into the sky leaving me in the frigid Dragon Blight snow.

A low growl caught my attention, "You fool, you may have save the white whelps, but you won't be able to save yourself!"

I turned to see the barely injured drake lift its body and shake the snow off. Its piercing orange eyes locked onto me. My body froze. Fear was gripping me not allowing me to run. The drake walked closer to me and raised its head high above, but just as it was about to blast me with magic it halted.

"There is magic that I sense deep inside of you, not of our world. You must be the outsider that managed to be saved by Wyrmrest Accord. Malygos will want to see you," the drake cackled grabbing my arms in his claws and lifting off of the ground.

Letting out a shrill, I watched us soar high in the air. Don't drop me! Don't drop me! I don't want to be a blood puddle! The drake glided over the mountains with ease into the Borean Tundra. I watched the people below fight against the mammoths, wolves, and nerubians as my captor flew to the unknown destination. No one even knows I'm missing… I wonder what'll happen to me now? This drake said I'm going to meet Malygos Spell Weaver… That isn't a good thing.

The drake flew over another mountain range, but this time into an area that was white and blue. It was a strange and powerful place. In the center of the area there was a large structure that was held together by magic that burst out of the ground like a geyser that never needed to pause. An eerie ice and stone structure was channeling the magic upward, the building had spikes of jagged ice coming out of the sides. Above this building there were three main chucks of flat stone that had large icicles hanging from them. These massive slabs of stone were floating around the magic coming from the building below. On the upper slab had pure magic chains that held onto three chucks of uneven and stone that appeared to try and float away from the structure. On one of these was a tree that contained magic, I could only tell by the way it glowed a bright white. Farther away from the structure were three enchanted platforms that held dragonkin , half dragon half humanoid creatures.

There was more in the area to observe, but an immense pain struck me before I could see anymore. It felt as if waves of fire and ice were being smashed into my flesh as we neared the structure. I cried out in agony as we neared.

"It appears you're not accustomed to concentrated magic," chortled my captor, "most creatures are not able to sense it and are not bothered by it, but you are a unique case. Perhaps that foolish Zuriogos wasn't such a fool after all."

Zuriogos, that was the drake that took me from my world and brought me here! Landing on one of the large slabs of stone, the drake handed me to a light blue dragonkin. The creature was nearly twice my size and easily picked me up with one of its massive claw like hands. It tossed me into a cage. Rubbing my head after being thrown into the cage, I began to look around. There were two dragon kin guarding my prison and a few azure whelps gliding around care free.

Pushing me thoughts back, I returned my attention to the burning and freezing pain that I was feeling. It seemed that the longer I was subjected to this pure magic the less intense the pain felt, which strangely enough, had not taken to long for me to adjust to. I waited for hours, perhaps even a day, before the magical force was not bothering me anymore.

Leaning against the cage, I waited and watched my captors. Soon I grew bored and allowed myself to close my eyes. The sound of beating wings kept me from falling asleep. Many young drakes and dragons were flying around the Nexus, the building that I was on, guarding it from intruders. However, I kept my eyes closed as a way to try and force myself to sleep. The stone slab suddenly trembled causing me to snap my eyes open in alarm. Before my cage stood Malygos Spell Weaver in his true dragon form ! His scales were an azure blue and his spine plating, underbelly, feet, beard, and tail were a grey white color. On the side of his thighs and arms were runes often seen in books mages used. Every horn, spike, or claw on him looked to be ice or crystal and his massive wings were translucent blue.

He began to study me. Something about the way he looked made me tense up. It was not normal. Malygos began to mutter to himself and then motioned for the guards to leave. When they were gone the dragon sat in front of the cage.

"Do you know, outsider, what has happened to my family?" He asked randomly.

"Ummm… No sir."

"Neltharion the Earth Warder killed nearly all of my family," he said beginning to cry, "yes, almost all of my beloved family was taken from me. Now I use my magic to protect my family and fend off my enemies."

The dragon's emotions changed dramatically from crying to laughter, "I will never lose another one! No, no I will protect all of them no matter the cost!"

Once again his emotions switched, but this time to anger. He began to roar, "When I find Neltharion I will slowly tear his wings from his body, since they are prized possessions of all dragon kind! Then I will engulf his very heart in torrents of relentless magic that will keep him close to the brink of death for all eternity!"

The dragon continued to switch emotions and I found myself scooting as far as possible to the corner of the cage. Okay, when people said Malygos was nuts they really meant it, but I can't help feeling sad for him. Malygos is trying to protect the people he cares for even though he's doing it wrong… I sorta pity him. Unexpectedly, the dragon aspect snapped his attention to me and returned to his more composed self.

"What would you have done if my situation little human?"

"Uuuuuh… I'm not sure," I squeaked.

With that the dragon stood to his feet and flew away. Okay… I really hope this never happens again. The guards returned to their post and the blue baby dragons resumed playing. I quietly remained in my corner thinking over what had happened.

"Hey little squish!" called something, "Hey, HEY, heeeeey! Pay attention to meee!"

Looking up I saw that a whelp had come toward the cage and was waving its tiny arms to get my attention.

"I bet you wish you were a dragon too," it laughed, "you're just a grounded squishy that can't fend for herself!"

I realized that the little punk was taunting me. Turning away from the annoying creature, I began to count the pebbles on the stone slab. In the middle of mentally counting, the whelp blocked my view and continued talking.

"Hey, don't turn away from me! Don't you know that my father is Malygos? That's right I'm superior to you and your weak skills!"

Mentally, I groaned at the prideful jerk. Closing my eyes, I attempted to block out the immature hatchling. A painful sting hit my arm.

"Owch!" I gasped looking down to see that I was cut.

"That's right, now quit ignoring me!"

"Go away you little pest!" I hissed.

"PEST?" he growled offended.

The youngling began to shoot magic bolts at me. Thankfully, he was a young and his magic was not as strong as a drakes, but it was still annoying. He continued to hit me with magic and in between each bolt he snorted and made some smart-aleck comment. I grew angrier at the twit as each bolt cut my skin. More than anything, I wanted a whip of the magic I had seen in the Crystal Cave to come out and hit that little jerk right in the mouth and send him flailing into a rock pile.

The little creature let out a squeak and I looked up to see magic arching from my body and slamming into the ground close to the whelp. Just as the magic had appeared the magic left only for me to be dragged out of the cage by the guards and be beaten. They smacked me with their staves until I fell on the ground and then proceeded to kick me in the side. I gasped for air as they continued to kick me and I watched blood drip from my mouth. ENOUGH! There was a burst of magic that caused the dragonkin guards to stumble backward. I WON'T TAKE THIS ANYLONGER! A torrent of magic slammed into them and caused them to be thrown off of the ledge. The use of magic had once again depleted my energy and the pain in my body made me dizzy. I stumbled around only to fall off stone ledge as well.

Falling was not so bad, I managed not to hit anything on my way down and my body had gone numb. Barely able to keep myself awake, I saw a blurry white and bronze figures heading toward me. Crystinia… Tempredormu…


End file.
